Goomba VS Octorok
Description Mario vs. Zelda! Which weak ass enemy with some surprising skills will die first? Beginning Wiz: Mario and Link have faced plenty of powerful enemies like Chain Chomps, Darknuts, and even their enemies Bowser and Ganondorf. Boomstick: But what about the enemies that you just can't take seriously! Wiz: Like Goomba, Bowser's weird looking henchmen Boomstick: And Octorok, Ganondorf's weird looking henchmen. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Goomba Wiz: Um, does this thing even have a origin? Boomstick: Well, you said in Koopa vs Goomba that they were once good citizens, but eventually joined Bowser and his Koopa Troop, so yeah. Wiz: Oh that's right. Fun fact, did you know Goombas were once Toads? Boomstick: Wow, we're not gonna have a lot to talk about, are we? Wiz: Well, let's just get this over this. Goombas usual plan of attack is basically charging blindly at their foe. However, they also have other things up their, um, shoes? Boomstick: For some reason, whenever it feels like it, the Goomba can sprout wings and actually fly around. They can also drop their babies at you....Ok? Wiz: The Goomba also has the Goomba Shoe, which it can hop around like a frog, but can easily fall out due its size. Boomstick: And one last thing, there is something called the Cat Goomba. In this form, it can glide and swipe people with his evil tail! Fear the tail! Wiz: Though Goombas have no legit feats other than constantly taking abuse from Mario, they do have their fair share of weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah, they're tiny, pathetic, and don't last very long! Wiz: Well said, Boomstick. Goomba: So you think we're flimsy, huh? And you're going to "shred" us huh? Well, we'll just see about that! Octorok Wiz: Um, this thing is just...a thing. Boomstick: Yeah, the squid dude really doesn't have an origin either. So...let's go over what he can do! Wiz: He can shoot a rock projectile from his mouth and that's about it. Boomstick: But he can resist Link's sword attacks and is fast enough to dodge them. But if the enemy gets too close, they run away like pussies! Wiz: So yeah, that's basically it for this dude. Tatl: You know about the Octorok, right? All you have to do is deflect that rock it spits out. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle An Octorok is walking around the Hyrule Field waiting for Link to come when suddenly a Warp Pipe appears. A Goomba pops out with ease and stares at the Octorok. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/iEuiYkPNq78 The Octorok shoots a rock from its mouth, hitting the foolish Goomba in the head. Goomba gets up and charges at Octorok. The Octorok is headbutted and is knocked back a few feet. Octorok gets up and shoots a volley of rocks from its mouth, hitting the Goomba. The Goomba then sprouted wings and fired its babies at Octorok, who manages to move out of the way. The Octorok then tries to hit the Goomba with a rock but the Goomba swoops down and headbutts it. The Octorok gets up and shoots..you guessed it, a rock. The Para Goomba fires more of its babies at the Octorok, who start to tickle the Octorok. Octorok doesn't know what to do, so he sits there and leaves himself wide open. The Goomba flies at him, but is hit by a rock, causing it to lose its wings. The Goomba then takes out a Goomba Shoe and tries to stomp on the Octorok, but accidently hits a tree and falls out of its shoe. Both were badly injured, but the Octorok starts walking towards the Goomba. The Goomba charges at the minion, but Octorok fires a rock from its mouth, causing the Goomba to fall down. The Goomba pulls out his Cat Power Up and swipes the Octorok with its tail. Octorok realizes he's outclassed so he runs in an attempt to escape. The Goomba glides after him, and flies into him. They roll around, but not realizing they were near a cliff, but it was too late as the Goomba and the Octorok rolled off the cliff and were impaled by sharp rocks. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Now that death was classic! Wiz: These two idiots countered each other in all the subjects. 'Boomstick: While Goomba did have the weapons and experience advantage, Octorok's durability and speed advantage kept it alive during the fight. Wiz: And considering how the Goombas have a tendency to charge at their foes, while the Octorok has a tendency to run away, this battle had no possible way to end other than a draw. Boomstick: You could say this fight rocked! Wiz: This battle is a draw. Trivia *This is Shrek-it Ralph's first battle to end in a draw. *This is also Shrek's first Mario vs. Zelda matchup. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015